


Deshilachada y corroída

by LuluSinTilde



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 6+1 Things, A little plot with smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Genderbend, Height difference, One Shot, Rare Pairing, Wound healing, dom/sub power play, one bed, taking off the armor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluSinTilde/pseuds/LuluSinTilde
Summary: Jaylie se quedó donde estaba, sola, parada y confusa. Nunca había oído hablar de las artes seductoras de Pyra Baelish para conseguir información. Simplemente utilizaba oro para conseguir secretos. O intercambiaba secretos por secretos. Quizá estaba desesperada. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Solo lo del rey? Eso debía saberlo sin duda, pero... ¿También sabía lo de la Reina?6+1 things (6 veces que Pyra se acerca a hablar con Jaylie y 1 vez en la que es Jaylie quien se acerca a hablar con Pyra)
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se han cambiado los nombres de varios personajes (ya que son la versión genderbend) aunque se mantienen apellidos para dejar claro quienes son. Jaylie es Jaime Lannister y Pyra es Petyr Baelish.  
> (Hay más personajes con el género y el nombre cambiado)
> 
> Más tags de interés: Dyke (Jaylie) & Bike (Pyra) dynamic, un poco de plot para generar tensión, pero en verdad lo gracioso de esto es el smut final sí joder, season 1 de GoT en Desembarco del Rey pero sin los Stark, TvShow!Petyr que es sassy as fuck y sigue siendo igual de cabronazo, se esmirkean continuamente y deberíamos adoptar esa palabra porque no puedo más.
> 
> Disfrutad de esta excusa para liar a una mujer altiva y a una caballera rubia y lozana. Son mis dos personajes favoritos y quería una excusa para liarlos xD

Pyra, la Consejera de la Moneda, a veces se excedía en su trabajo. En parte era porque se pasaba horas en sus aposentos haciendo cuentas en metros y metros de papel mientras las velas morían, pero su cometido en la fortaleza era mucho más que trasnochar y contar oro. Mucho más.   
Ahora mismo se encontraba reunida en el consejo. El Rey también estaba allí, para variar, aunque con un gran cáliz lleno de vino para aguantar el sopor. Ella suspiraba, sin hablar, pero no estaba aburrida. Ella nunca estaba aburrida porque los engranajes de su cerebro no dejaban de funcionar, algo que era tanto su mayor ventaja como su peor desgracia.   
También hacía las veces de Consejera de Rumores no oficial, primero porque Varyssa no compartía con ella ni el más irrisorio chascarrillo y también para llenar su cabeza de cavilaciones. Solo dos de los tres rumores más importantes estaban siendo discutidos ahora mismo: la tremenda deuda de Corona, que los últimos Targaryen tramaban la vuelta a la Fortaleza Roja y que el Rey… el Rey estaba engendrando bastardos por minuto siendo un problema para sí mismo y para otros. No es que los problemas molestasen a Pyra per sé, es que debía aprovecharlos. Eran momentos clave en el tapiz temporal que le tocaba vivir y moldear a su antojo. Al fin y al cabo, el caos era una escalera.

—Pyra, hace mucho que no nos deleitas con una de tus perlas de sabiduría —le llamó la atención el Rey.

Ella cesó en sus cavilaciones; todo había encajado al fin. Se centró rápidamente, cambiando tanto su cara como su postura. Dejó atrás su amable sonrisa de brillante tesorera y se puso la máscara afectada.

—Me temo que esta vez mi perla de sabiduría no va a ser del agrado de su majestad. —El Rey hizo un gesto con la mano para instarla a seguir hablando y ella concedió con un ligero sometimiento de cabeza por lo que iba a salir de su boca—. Creo que no deberíais preocuparos por lo que pasa al otro lado del mundo cuando la situación es crítica en Desembarco del Rey.

Todos se removieron incómodos en sus sillas.

—¿Le sugieres al Rey que no se preocupe de los últimos Targaryens que amenazan con acabar con su reinado abiertamente? —intercedió Varyssa.  
Pyra siguió con su interpretación.

—No, le sugiero que priorice. ¿Y qué si están planeando volver? Los dothraki son grandes luchadores, sí, pero no son un ejército. Y aunque lo fuesen no son suficientes. Si quieren cruzar el mar, todavía deben hacer crecer sus filas. Y nosotros también debemos crecer, aunque de otras formas, por supuesto. —No se esperaban el ataque directo que iba a lanzar, y por eso, la fuerza de su argumentario iba a ser aún más demoledora—. ¿He de recordarte tu trabajo, Varyssa? Se dice, se rumorea y se comenta que el Rey es… —El claqueteo de una armadura junto con una tos rompió el silencio y llamó la atención de Pyra. Era la caballera de verde, la hermana melliza de La Reina. Generalmente se quedaban fuera, pero últimamente la cosa había cambiado y siempre había una de ellas dentro. Cualquiera menos la comandante; eso no lo permitiría el Rey, pero claro, era muy significativo que las veces en las que Jaylie Lannister se encontraba allí (vigilando, que no representando a la guardia) hubiesen aumentado desde hacía un tiempo. Todos esperaron una disculpa que no llegó. Ella tan solo se quedó quieta, intentando parecer una armadura vacía y decorativa como había sido hasta entonces. ¿Había interrumpido su discurso por algo en especial o solo era tan inútil de no poder guardar la compostura? No, eso no podía ser. Debía considerar la peor opción, así que se mordió la lengua, suavizó su gesto y cambió lo que iba a decir—. Como iba diciendo, se dice que el Rey no está trayendo suficiente espectáculo para el pueblo y que puede que le cambien el apodo al Rey aburrido.

La mayoría de las personas que había sentadas rodeando la mesa pusieron los ojos en blanco e hicieron gestos de relajación. El Rey no fue uno de ellos.   
Algo tan trivial era una gran ofensa para él, y podía leerse en el rojo intenso de las venas de sus ojos y en el blanco de sus nudillos de apretar el cáliz. Era un libro abierto para cualquiera. «Demasiado fácil», pensó Pyra. De igual forma, lo utilizaría. No era tan imbécil de solo proponerse retos.  
Renly dio un golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención. La ira y el dramatismo era parte de los Baratheon. Embestían sin mirar. Y eso estaba haciendo.

—¿De verdad te parece que necesitamos más espectáculos y menos obsesionarnos —dijo remarcando la palabra—, con amenazas reales? ¿Debemos ser nosotros el propio circo? ¿Tanto importa la opinión del populacho? Porque si tanto importa podemos amenazar con un aumento de impuestos o algún castigo físico en caso de que ese apodo sea utilizado —dijo el peor Consejero de Leyes que Pyra había visto nunca.

Todos se giraron hacia ella. Al parecer debía explicarse. Cogió aire antes de dar un monótono discurso que creía innecesario y obvio, incluso para ellos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sin espectáculos aumenta la criminalidad simplemente por el aburrimiento y el descontento general de la población. Solo esta semana hemos tenido cinco apuñalamientos, más de treinta robos y trece peleas de borrachos. Eso, por supuesto, disminuye la reputación de la ciudad, con lo que hay menos extranjeros y comercio externo, menos posadas, tabernas y burdeles llenos y, en definitiva, menos oro. Conseguir oro es fácil, si se piensa e invierte en ello. —Volvió a tomar aire cansadamente para finalizar su discurso. Uno que daría la vuelta a todo lo hablado en el consejo—. Si estoy en este consejo es por ser Consejera de la Moneda, y ya que mi trabajo es hacer que este sea un reino próspero, me preocupo por ello primeramente. No permitiré que este reinado se eche a perder por la incompetencia de otros. Vivo para servir. Y lo que hago, lo hago bien.

Hubo asentimientos solemnes, como los que los niños hacían cuando sabían que merecían ser aleccionados. Rápidamente abandonaron su miedo a los dothraki por uno a unas arcas vacías y a sucios pueblerinos a las afueras de la Fortaleza Roja reclamando lo que, en realidad, era suyo. Unos impuestos altos e injustos.

—Haremos una justa, pues —declaró el Rey dándole la vuelta al ambiente que se había creado—. Una real. No un torneo sin puntas de hierro. Quiero que se envíen cuervos a todos los reinos para que acudan las mejores caballeras. Además también requiero un torneo de arquería de donde podamos sacar un par de soldados. Así algunos hijos de familias humildes podrán prosperar y dejar de robar o de andar entre mierda de vaca sea lo que sea que hagan. Hablando de mierda, apunta también una pequeña feria de caballos para no olvidarnos de los ganaderos. Ah, y por supuesto un baile.

—Todo son ideas fantásticas, su majestad —aceptó Pyra—. Poner a prueba a las caballeras siempre atrae tanto público como nobles y fomenta la diplomacia entre las casas. Habrá que ofrecer un buen premio, pero será una inversión de la que nos beneficiaremos todos. En cuanto al baile, espero que sea uno informal.

—Sí, sí. No deseo agasajar invitados. Pon unos músicos a tocar en la plaza y que las tabernas se encarguen de sacar las jarras de alcohol. Aprovechemos la primavera. Consigue el dinero de donde te sacas todo y pon tú el premio, pero no escatimes. No quiero que se me conozca como el rey aburrido ni tampoco como el rey tacaño —Robert rió.

Pyra le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice a Robert, pero cuando se giró hacia Varyssa se tornó burlona y de satisfacción, pues había puesto en marcha una rueda para aplastarles a todos. Y así, los engranajes de su cabeza, volvían a girar para mostrarle todas las posibilidades.  
Robert se levantó dando por concluida la sesión y Varyssa apretó los puños. No estaba complacida con como se había desarrollado todo. Le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Pyra que no pasó desapercibida para el resto.  
Decían las malas lenguas que se odiaban. No, en realidad que fingían odio. Que se odiaban más de lo que fingían. Que amaban odiarse. Que odiaban amarse.  
Renly no estaba tan desacertado como le había hecho creer. Sí que eran un espectáculo. El circo que habían montado alrededor de su relación les hacía gracia a ambas. Una susurraba mentiras, la otra verdades, y mientras el caos surgía. Cualquier opción podía ser cierta.

***

Si todo iba según lo que Pyra había planeado, ninguna de las más aclamadas caballeras de la guardia real estaría frente a la puerta como torreones. Y esas eran Amarilla y Verde, la comandante y la favorita. Pyra sabía que podía parecer estúpido, pero era mejor no llamar la atención desde el principio que asegurarse la mejor defensa ante un posible ataque. Ese era su estilo de vida, porque nadie se defiende de algo que no cree una amenaza. Y ella tan solo era Meñique. Un apodo que se había apropiado con gran inteligencia ya que le hacía parecer menos peligrosa de lo que realmente era. La imagen que se tenía de ella era la de una mujer pequeña, demasiado vieja para ser considerada bella en la Fortaleza Roja pero, sobre todo, ingeniosa y resolutiva. Era quien se debería tener de aliado y a quien no se tomaba por enemigo. Difícil de conseguir su favor, pero no imposible. Manejaba la imagen que daba con maestría, la misma que tenía para los negocios. Y ahora ella también buscaba aliados… por un tiempo y con ciertas condiciones.

—Ah, dame Jaylie, al fin la encuentro.

La caballera se giró haciendo danzar su rubia melena y su capa de terciopelo esmeralda. Sus ojos verdes y los apliques a juego que decoraban su impoluta armadura reflejaron la luz a la par. «Es un placer que dentro de palacio no lleven el yelmo y su trabajo sea meramente estético», pensó Pyra. La guardia arcoiris regia no escatimaba en baños perfumados, joyería incrustada y caras bonitas. Como el Rey gustaba. Y como Pyra gustaba también, por supuesto. Saber que la recaudación de impuestos devenía en mujeres bellas a su alrededor le hacía hincharse de orgullo. Sobre todo porque había sido su idea. La Consejera de la Moneda puede sugerir ciertas cosas al rey y luego financiarlas, como había conseguido con la justa. Porque si algo puede comprar el dinero es a luchadoras de pelo y armadura brillante. «Y las que no… bueno, siempre se necesita más guardia en las zonas externas del palacio. O para los turnos nocturnos», recordó.

—¿Me buscabais, mi señora?

—Sí, bueno, no a ti exactamente —dijo como había ensayado—, a cualquiera de la guardia real que me pudiese indicar donde se encuentra el Rey ahora mismo. He de hablar con él cuanto antes.

Hizo señas para que la caballera la siguiera, y ella se movió por puro instinto.

—El Rey no puede reunirse en este momento —contestó secamente agarrando la empuñadura de la espalda que colgaba de su cinturón.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Se encuentra indispuesto? ¿Ya está reunido?

Se pararon en una de las esquinas de un largo pasillo. La mandíbula de Jaylie se tensó. Sin duda estaba haciendo muchas preguntas que la caballera no quería responder. ¿No quería o no podía? Tenían un estricto código de honor para evitar la traición a su Rey, pero, precisamente, Jaylie Lannister, la Matarreyes y la Rompedora de juramentos, no tenía la reputación a su favor.

—Simplemente no puede.

A Pyra le gustó su evitación directa mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto muy natural de autoridad. Todo le gritaba que estaba por encima de ella; desde su altura, una cabeza más que ella; el sello del león lannister en mitad del pecho, reluciendo con un relieve agresivo; su pelo dorado y lustroso, jóven; las gemas incrustadas en su armadura, por pura estética ostentosa y la espada afilada con la que podía cortarle el cuello en cualquier momento… se lo iba a pasar bien desarmandola de todo eso.  
Nunca había prestado suficiente atención a la guardia arcoiris. Sí, Roja espiaba para ella, pero Verde era interesante. Sumamente atrayente. Sumamente importante. Una pieza muy cercana al Rey, pero sobre todo a la Reina. Una que había dado por supuesto que no podía girar a su favor, pero… ¿por qué no? Pyra lo quería todo. Si lo quería… lo tendría. Y si no… le serviría para sus planes, por supuesto.

—Vaya, todo esto es porque me han llegado unos rumores... —comenzó, dulce—, y quería confirmarlos ya que realmente sé lo que está haciendo ahora mismo. Y también sé que no debería. —Finalizó, ácida.

A pesar de la mandíbula tensa y marcada, la caballera le mostró una sonrisa de lado; arrebatadora, pero también peligrosa. Estaban descubriéndose en el juego de tronos, y, aunque una jugaba y la otra no, eran de un tipo similar, de energía caótica neutral. Egoísta. Individualista, casi. Salvo por ese punto débil que les hacía aferrarse a la vida y luchar. El que Pyra tendría que buscar. O más bien confirmar. Como con todo, ya tenía sus sospechas.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué hace el Rey y con quién está ahora mismo a pesar de saberlo?

—Exacto.

Se aguantaron la mirada. Los ojos verdes de ambas se habían oscurecido, pero los de Pyra tenían una tormenta gris que ocultaba algo más. Siempre ocultaba algo más.

—Y lo quieres saber porque sabes que ha pedido expresamente que no se sepa.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que porque tus vestidos son de cuello alto y tela fina eres como el resto de nosotros? Nunca olvides tu lugar, Meñique —dijo la Lannister.

Pyra rompió la conexión de sus ojos, escondió las ganas de relamerse los labios mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y se acercó un paso. Un solo paso que podría hacer que alguna pequeña libélula de la Consejera de Rumores lo sospechase todo, porque el aire estaba cargado y era denso a su alrededor. Porque a esa distancia, si una se inclinaba y la lengua de la otra gustaba, podían besarse. Estaban en un conocido punto ciego del edificio y la tela contra el metal no hacía ruido, lo amortiguaba. Y eso había que aprovecharlo, pero era la caballera quien debía inclinarse para que su rubia cabellera hiciese las veces de cortinaje privado, y no lo haría por moral y por orgullo. La Consejera de la Moneda no podía pagar el precio de la caballera de verde. No tenía, lo desconocía o no quería pagarlo. Prefería jugar y llevarse el gran premio.  
Pyra elevó su barbilla y dirigió sus ojos verdes grisáceos a los de la leona.

—Sé exactamente quién soy y lo que hago —susurró contra su cuello.

Jaylie Lannister siguió recta y altiva, intentando desafiarla con la altura de su torso, la anchura de sus hombros y la dureza de su armadura, pero a la vez tenía ganas de deshacerse de todo para luchar la una contra la otra en igualdad de condiciones y sentirse viva. Luchar y follar eran sus dos placeres, y parecía que había encontrado a alguien con quien hacer ambas. Todavía quedaba la duda de si iba a ser mentalmente o físicamente. Esa parecía ser la diferencia clave entre ambas, pero la atracción estaba ahí. Se la negaría a sí misma a partir de entonces, con la guardia alta.

—¿Quieres saberlo porque también quieres hacerlo? ¿Tienes envidia? —la tentó. Estaba jugando a un juego que le venía grande. Ella solo debía proteger y servir; ser una estatua y una espada, no dedicarse a sonsacar información, pero había algo en Pyra que gritaba traición; y no contra el Rey, que poco le importaba. Un algo que había presenciado desde la distancia.

—No… no me interesa eso del Rey, precisamente. Sin embargo, con la Reina… —Finalizó la frase con una sonrisa socarrona y deshizo el paso con la misma facilidad que lo dio. Otra caballera de la guardia real hizo sonar su armadura al pasar cerca patrullando. Pyra siempre estaba en todo, incluso cuando había algo que le hacía tener la mente nublada—. Gracias por tu atención —dijo bien alto—. Me retiro por hoy. Mis varias ocupaciones profesionales me requieren. Ven al burdel cuando gustes. Las hay de pelo dorado si es lo que… requieres.

Jaylie se quedó donde estaba, sola, parada y confusa. Nunca había oído hablar de las artes seductoras de Pyra para conseguir información. Simplemente utilizaba oro para conseguir secretos. O intercambiaba secretos por secretos. Quizá estaba desesperada. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Solo lo del rey? Eso debía saberlo sin duda, pero... ¿también sabía lo de la Reina?  
Pyra, por su parte, marchó sabiéndose vencedora de algo. De llamar la atención de la amante de la Reina. Su propia hermana melliza.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda vez que Pyra se dirige a Jaylie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ojitos*
> 
> Tag:choke kink

Pyra no había tenido una confirmación de palabra ni una visual sobre las últimas infidelidades del Rey Robert, pero la muerte de dos prostitutas que estaba a punto de adquirir era suficiente. Ambas estaban embarazadas, con toda probabilidad, de bastardos que simplemente podrían haber abortado para seguir con sus vidas. Llegaron desde Lys, cambiando el ser esclavas de cama por prostitutas libres. Pasaron la prueba que Pyra requería para poder trabajar en su mejor establecimiento, sirviendo a señores con gustos poco ortodoxos que al menos se bañaban. Algunos incluso les daban regalos, así que cobraban el doble. Y ellas eran del tipo que conseguirían regalos; realmente valiosas, pero estúpidas. Se habían encontrado con alguien en quien no confiar. No, alguien que no las supo proteger. Así que ahora debía saber quien las había contactado por libre para ir directamente al lecho del Rey porque ese alguien quería joderle el negocio. Y también demostraba que el Rey no confiaba tanto en ella para que le procurase prostitutas. Lo que era todavía más preocupante.

Estaba casi segura de que los asesinatos no los había ordenado su mano. No, el no repetía, pero tampoco las deshechaba de esa manera. O al menos no con los hombres. Hacía poco que el Rey Robert pedía mujeres. Ese cambio, por el hecho de poder engendrar bastardos perjudicaba a varias personas, pero si la Reina, su principal y única sospechosa, pensaba que joderle las inversiones que hacía en su negocio iba a quedar sin pagar es que no la conocía bien. Y, en efecto, no lo hacía, pero como los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas, lo acabaría haciendo. Incluso las deudas que no sabía que había contraído. Y no por las buenas ni con un par de monedas de oro.  
Un susurro llegó a los oídos de Pyra haciéndola sonreír. Llamó a un par de criadas para ayudarla a vestirse con premura. De su recámara fue directa al pasillo que daba a los aposentos del Rey. Frente a ella estaba su objetivo, que la había divisado desde la lejanía, como bien debía hacer.

Pyra se permitió unos andares lentos y calculados mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa. No era amigable ni maliciosa. Burlona, quizás; juguetona, desde luego. El intrincado moño que coronaba su cabeza era más alto que de costumbre y más apretado; revelaba sus sienes canosas, estirando a la vez las pequeñas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos afilados. Hoy llevaba un vestido lila con mangas de campana salpicado con delicados patrones de espirales plateadas que invitaban a recorrerlas hasta perderse en el suave tacto y quizá algo más. Era mucho más regio y formal de lo que solía llevar, y es que hoy vestía para otra persona y no para ella misma.

—Buenos días, dame Jaylie —dijo Pyra, inclinándose levemente y manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Buenos días —contestó sin moverse un ápice. Sería una caballera, pero también era una Lannister: estaba por encima de Baelish. Por mucho dinero que consiguiese para la corona. De hecho, la mitad lo conseguía de su padre, por lo que no haría ninguna reverencia. No la merecía y no había nadie cerca para percatarse de su intercambio desviado del protocolo. Seguía siendo minúscula. Ínfima. Y no jugaría con ella. Lo había decidido tras su último encuentro.

Pyra Baelish no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada antes de haber interrumpido aquella reunión del consejo, y que lo hiciese ahora seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta. Era extraño y planeado, como si estuviese intentando forzar una costumbre. Había visto sus gestos y oído sus palabras en el consejo. Allí se sentía cómoda y poco observada, así que ya conocía la sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y escondía una lengua bífida mordida para evitar escupir veneno.

Era tan diferente cuando se encontraba sentada en aquella mesa alargada de madera centenaria a como lo era en el gran salón delante del trono cuando tenía que reverenciar como una más. Parecía dos personas completamente distintas. Tres si contaba el momento en el que se le había acercado más de la cuenta, en un largo pasillo oscuro y vacío. Ahí también era otra. Una que pocos habrían visto y que parecía que andaba hacia ella con intenciones de darse a conocer otra vez. Volvían a estar entre dos paredes de piedra con poca distancia entre sí y mucha humedad en el ambiente. Pudo ver sus ojos verdes grisáceos mejor que ayer, y a pesar de la creciente iluminación, traía la tormenta con ella. Una eléctrica.  
Jaylie había preguntado por los trapos sucios de Pyra. La guardia real tenía su propia red de contactos, y alguna guardia siempre estaba presente hasta en los más oscuros intercambios de un noble, pero no había descubierto mucho.   
Era buena con el dinero. No, más que buena. Se decía que hacía magia y triplicaba inversiones. Además de ser Consejera de la Moneda tenía burdeles para plebeyos y también para aquellos de alta alcurnia. Había rumores de extorsión y amenazas entorno a esto que no le sorprendieron, pero en general no parecía centrada en otra cosa que no fuese enriquecerse y servir al Rey. Tenía trapos sucios, desde luego, pero no le importaba que se conociesen. Era tan capaz en lo que hacía que muchos la querían cerca. Mejor como aliada que como cualquier otra cosa. Había pocos testimonios de enemistad. Y eso podía ser muy bueno o muy malo.

—Me han dicho que has preguntado por mí —dijo Pyra sin siquiera mirarla, alisándose la mangas de su vestido y recolocándose el corsé para alcanzar la perfección en su disfraz regio. Su sonrisa era perceptible en su voz, y eso le daba más rabia a la rubia.

Por supuesto que tenía una red de informantes a su servicio. Nada que cualquier señora de la capital no tuviese. No podía mentirle, había sido descubierta, así que siguió con la conversación como si fuese lo más natural del mundo que lo hubiese hecho. Le devolvió esa medio sonrisa falsa que todos en Desembarco del Rey sabían emular después de decir:  
—Así es.

Pero no estaba preparada para la reacción.

—Me siento halagada. —La medio sonrisa que traía quedó eclipsada al morderse Pyra el labio inferior.

—¿Perdona? —Jaylie no entendía estas reacciones. Se hubiese esperado una amenaza, un comentario mordaz o una reprimenda, pero no eso.

—Generalmente mi reputación me precede. Todos saben quién soy, lo que hago y cómo me comporto. Supongo que también sabrías eso y has estado investigando para ir… más allá. Allá donde otras no han llegado, si no me equivoco.  
Sus insinuaciones sexuales eran obvias, descaradas y locas.

—Te equivocas.

—Qué pena —sentenció Pyra. Se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose y desafiándose, pero parecía que esas no serían sus últimas palabras—. Creo que voy a tener que hacer lo mismo para llamar tu atención. Tu ya tienes la mía, independientemente de lo que descubra.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Ni se me ocurra? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy a encontrar? ¿Es que acaso una caballera de la guardia arcoiris tiene algo oscuro que ocultar? No, no solo una caballera de la guardia arcoiris regia. La caballera verde; la esmeralda de la corona. ¿La hermana de la reina tiene algo que no desea que salga a la luz?

—Ocúpate del dinero, duende. Nos va a hacer falta para que el populacho no se amotine frente a las puertas de la fortaleza como dijiste.

—Oh, no lo harán. Me lo inventé todo. Verás, tu interrupción cambió mis planes. No era lo que le quería decir al Rey.

—¿Y qué le querías decir?

Pyra se acercó más y susurró su respuesta, a sabiendas de que al otro lado de la puerta de madera estaba el hombre del que iba a blasfemar.

—Jaylie, lo sabes y por eso me interrumpiste. Y, en realidad te lo agradezco. Decirle que deje de beber cual borracho del pueblo y de engendrar bastardos cual cerdo es algo que me costaría la cabeza. Y la aprecio bastante, ¿sabes? Además… eso no es nada comparado con lo del incesto de la Reina. El conocimiento es poder.

Jaylie la agarró de los hombros e intercambiaron posiciones. De otro gesto la estampó contra la pared, y antes de que Pyra pudiese siquiera saber que estaba pasando la gran mano enguantada de la rubia apretaba su cuello sin clemencia.

—Eres muy graciosa. Muy graciosa —remarcó la caballera mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de rabia leonina—. ¿El conocimiento es poder? El poder es poder. Mi mano cerrándose cada vez más entorno a tu fino cuello hasta que este pajarito que tienes aquí deje de cantar. —Apretó más—. Y solo hay un pajarito en tu familia así que moriría contigo y sería una verdadera pena. —Su sarcasmo era una forma de controlar su propia violencia—. Dime que quieres de mí. Canta una última vez.   
Pyra luchó contra la mano de Jaylie, arañando como podía el cuero y la chapa que la recubría, sin éxito. La rojez subía por su piel, arremolinándose en torno a sus ojos, abiertos de par en par. Los terroríficos sonidos que salían de su boca y la agitación de sus piernas le dejaban claro a la caballera que le quedaba poco para llegar al punto de no retorno.

Jaylie redujo la presión para que cogiese aire y hablase, manteniendo la mano contra la pared, arrinconándola con toda su figura. A pesar del poco aire en sus pulmones y de riego sanguíneo en su cerebro, por la cabeza de Pyra pasaron todas las preguntas que tenía que responder con sinceridad antes de continuar con su plan.  
¿Merecía la pena todo lo que se estaba arriesgando para llegar al final del plan? Sí. ¿Esto era realmente una pequeña venganza por dos prostitutas muertas? En parte. ¿Reclamaría estos calculados movimientos contra Cersei o simplemente se jactaría de joderla en las sombras? Prefería mantener eso en secreto. ¿Tan bien se lo pasaba jugando con Jaylie o tendría que hacerla pagar por esto? Ambas. ¿Se arriesgaría a más castigo físico? Sin duda. ¿Esto de verdad creaba el caos que le hacía falta al reino? Lo haría.   
»He dicho canta —apremió la Lannister poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y elevando su rostro.

Pyra dio una gran bocanada.

—Supongo que no tengo más motivo que el de querer llevarte a la cama. —Volvió a respirar—. Es todo una lucha, pero más satisfactoria que las tramas políticas.

Jaylie se separó de ella y volvió a ponerse en la postura defensiva frente a la puerta del Rey sin decir nada mientras la otra jadeaba.  
Pyra se fue, sabiéndose la mayor mentirosa de los siete reinos.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercera vez que Pyra va a hablar con Jaylie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POWER PLAY *vibra*

Pyra dejó pasar el tiempo. No había nada más forzado que intentar avanzar en la seducción de alguien que hacerlo tras un intento de asfixia. O no. Sonrió para sí mientras lo pensaba. En este caso decidió que prefería dejar que Jaylie pensase que la había intimidado, al menos un poco, antes de volver porque le gustaba ser controlada. O eso quería dejar entender. Sonrió más.  
Cuando le volvieron a comunicar donde se encontraba la caballera, se volvió a arreglar con la misma premura que aquel día, solo que esta vez optó por un vestido de su propio estilo. Era menos recargado y más anguloso, con la tela más pesada y recta; las mangas estrechas y de un negro ceniza que combinaba con su cabello. Se hizo su semi recogido característico y finalizó todo al ponerse el emblema de su familia de un miembro: su sinsonte. El símbolo que lo cerraba todo y escondía su cicatriz y su pasado. Uno que hacía que el cuello del vestido se mantuviese recto, forzándola a nunca mirar hacia abajo y obligándola a cantar. La canción era elección suya.  
El sol era agradable, pero ella estaba preparada para el calor del infierno y le pareció insuficiente.

—Buenos días, dame Jaylie —dijo ese tercer día que se la encontró—. Permítame hacerle saber que es una pena que la guardia real no tenga ni un día completo de descanso y paz, aunque egoístamente me alegro de poder encontrarla siempre disponible por la fortaleza —batió sus pestañas haciendo de todo una mofa sarcástica—. Sabes... he estado pensando y tengo planes pensados por si eso ocurre alguna vez —Su mirada se tornó seria y felina. Pyra tenía la capacidad de tener mil caras en una sola—. Me gustaría que se pusiese un vestido, dar una vuelta por los jardines, charlar con el muelle y las gaviotas de fondo, y claro, llevarla a un rincón oscuro y saber de qué color es su ropa interior.  
Sabía que ese era el juego de Jaylie Lannister con su hermana. Había encargado que la espiaran con total atención. Tan solo habían descubierto un encuentro entre ambas en todo ese tiempo. Recorrieron los terrenos juntas solo para acabar en un sucio y destartalado habitáculo entregándose al placer de la carne. Por una parte, hablaba terriblemente mal de su relación. Por otra, se planteaba preguntas. ¿No le gustaba que se vistiese como Cersei? Igual quería que le hiciesen lo mismo que ella le hacía. O simplemente necesitaba no portar siempre esa armadura.

—No son formas de dirigirse a un miembro de la guardia arcoíris regia. Refrénese —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que otros que andasen por el jardín lo oyesen.

La caballera intentaba poner toda la distancia posible ignorando todo lo que había pasado, creyendo que su fuerza la habría acallado, pero volvía y la confundía. Utilizaba una técnica de seducción con alguien que sabía que se follaba a su propia hermana.   
Sin duda, nadie conocía a Meñique. Todos desconocían los motivos que tenía para sus acciones; tampoco conocían ningún movimiento para pararla. Si quería algo lo tomaba. Quería enriquecerse, pero no solo de dinero, parecía que le valía cualquier cosa.

—Dame Jaylie, no te alteres —susurró—. Perdona, sé que no puedes porque estamos en público y sería difícil de explicar qué hace tu mano sobre mi cuello sin que hubiese un par de preguntas. Fíjate, nos viene bien a las dos esto de que haya más personas alrededor. Aunque no negaré que si no hubieses apretado tanto hubiese podido ser… hasta placentero —dijo Pyra, siguiendo a Jaylie como si estuviesen paseando y ella fuese su protectora—. Tómalo como un cumplido; no tengo interés en muchas mujeres a pesar de algún rumor que corre por ahí. Que tenga un par de burdeles no significa que haga uso de ellos. Ni mucho menos constantemente. Son mis negocios. Y muy buenos. Son lo bastante lucrativos, si se me permite decir, para, como mencionaste, comprarme vestidos de tela fina y cuello alto como la dama que soy, y con ellos hablarte como me da la gana guardaespaldas sobrecualificada y sobrevalorada. —Lanzó el dardo venenoso y esperó los resultados.

—Estoy deseando que nos volvamos a encontrar en un pasillo —susurró la leona.

Estaban cara a cara, de nuevo. Una más alta que la otra. Una con más poder sobre la otra. Ambas con ganas de usar las manos y maldiciendo el protocolo.

—Nos encontraremos si yo lo deseo. Y espero que sea para algo mejor que un intento de estrangulamiento. Por ejemplo, podrías usar esas manos para desabrochar mi corsé, levantarme el vestido, bajar mi ropa interior…  
Jaylie la cortó antes de que siguiese con su descripción.

—Si ya sabes lo que hago con mi hermana… ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? ¿Por qué no te repugna la idea como al resto? No deseo nada de ti. Y no quiero que desees nada de mí.

—No lo tengo tan claro eso. Si no quisieses mis atenciones ya te habrías excusado. Nada te retiene. Eres libre para ir a patrullar cualquier zona.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo, girándose para irse.

Antes de que estuviese muy lejos Pyra dijo las últimas palabras.

—Conseguiré ese día libre para ti. Y el vestido. Tenemos que ir a juego.

Jaylie Lannister siguió patrullando intentando no pensar en sus palabras.  
Pyra se reunió con un par de personas para invertir. Le encantaba vivir el presente, pero el futuro era importante.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la cuarta vez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA TENSIÓN

—Buenas tardes, dame Jaylie. ¿O debería decir buenas noches ya? —No obtuvo respuesta de la sudorosa leona. La había evitado lo suficiente como para no morir estrangulada, pero ahora estaba acercándose mientras tenía un arma entre las manos—. No sabía que te dedicabas tanto al ejercicio físico. Pensaba que ponerse una de las capas de la guardia arcoíris regia te eximía de tus responsabilidades como soldado hasta que estallase una gran guerra.

La había evitado, sí, pero no pararía de provocarla. Estaba segura de que era la forma en la que se la ganaría. Jaylie Lannister no jugaba al juego de tronos, pero eso no implicaba que no supiese o que no jugase a otros.

—Es cosa de vuestra justa. He de participar y, por tanto, entrenar —dijo sin mirarla, siguiendo dando estocadas al aire.

—Es la justa que convoca el Rey.

La media sonrisa nunca dejaba la cara de Pyra. Se hacía más o menos tirante, pero siempre le hacía hablar de lado, como si estuviese contando un secreto. Y a pesar de que Jaylie no la miraba, la sentía. Y la rabia subía desde su estómago y se vertía en sus brazos para acabar en sus puños. Querían volar a agarrarla del cuello otra vez y...

—Tú lo sugeriste.

—No exactamente.

—No exactamente —concedió, cortante—. ¿A qué has venido?

—A ver como entrenan quienes me protegen. Me hace sentir segura, ¿sabes?

—¿Es que acaso Pyra Baelish se siente insegura alguna vez? Lo que me has enseñado de ti dice lo contrario.

—Por supuesto que me siento insegura. Solo soy una mujer bajita sin ninguna fuerza ni caballeras tras ella. En caso de un asedio estaría completamente indefensa.

—¿No sabes utilizar una daga siquiera?

Los ojos de Pyra parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

—Ni siquiera eso. Se me resbalaría y acabaría con ella desgarrando la piel y músculo de mis propias manos. Seguro.

—Pues la Consejera de la Moneda debería tomar clases de defensa personal. Puede que cuando salga a recaudar las monedas se encuentre con que alguien prefiera cortarle la garganta antes que pagar. Una buena defensa es mejor que un ataque. Hay que prevenir.

—Siempre puedo contar con el favor de la guardia arcoiris dada mi posición, ¿no? El oro que llega a los bolsillos de las caballeras viene de cobrar esos impuestos. O siempre podemos impedir la amenaza de ataque para no tener que defendernos. El pueblo no debería temer la recaudación, puesto que repercute en su felicidad. Deberían saberlo. Que os pagamos para que les hagáis sentir seguros.

—Lo saben. Al igual que saben que se les quita demasiado y por poca cosa. Están indefensos y hambrientos. Prueba a correr las cortinas del carruaje la próxima vez para que no vean el lujoso interior.

—¿A ti te gustaría ver el lujoso interior?

Jaylie paró el entrenamiento y se giró para encararla.

Lentamente se fue acercando.

—No. No quiero nada. No puedes compararte a Cersei. No eres nadie y no siento nada. Ella es mi todo y siempre lo será. —El discurso aumentaba en intensidad y rapidez, porque quizá, solo quizá, tenía a alguien más a quien convencer—. Mataría. Mataría a todo el que se interpusiese entre nosotras hasta que ella y yo fuésemos las únicas personas de este mundo —dijo remarcando bien cada palabra con cada paso en la grava—. ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no tenemos nada? Bien. Te haré callar de una vez.  
Y antes de que Pyra pudiese volver a hacer algún comentario jocoso, Jaylie tenía sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo diana. Su suave pelo acariciaba su cara y su cuello, y no sabía cuánto tiempo había querido sentirlo, pero iba a mover muchos hilos para poder volver a hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

La lengua de Jaylie se aventuró en la boca de Pyra y esta respondió colgándose de ella, acercándose más a su cuerpo sudado y caliente por el entrenamiento. Jaylie no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrarla de la nuca para sentirla más cerca. Y no era suficiente, así que enterró sus dedos en su pelo mientras hacía danzar su lengua en la boca de ella.

Los labios de Pyra eran finos, su lengua sedosa y su hambre por ella enorme, así que no tardó en invadir la boca de la otra. Jayle respiró en la de Pyra, aunque sonó como un gemido ahogado, desesperado. Uno que se había escapado de su control, o uno que había empezado una caótica lucha sin fin. Pyra sabía que no iba parar después de eso, que se habían encendido como lo hace un árbol al ser alcanzado por un rayo. Y que todo el bosque prendería. Anheló. Anhelaron. Jadeó. Jadearon.  
Las manos volaban a sus cabellos, cinturas y espaldas. Los dedos se crispaban en un agarre posesivo y animal que deseaba romper la tela que las separaba; había desesperación y deseo. Pyra sabía de esta hambre que se había desarrollado en ella y aunque podía controlarlo, no quería. Jaylie lo desconocía, y lo había dejado soltarse y fundirse con la rabia. Era una verdadera lucha entre ambas que estaban disfrutando.  
Sí que tenían una conexión. Y a Jaylie le hacía sentir viva. Más que esquivar las lentas estocadas de sus compañeros. Más que sentir el frío de la empuñadura de su arma abandonada tras la noche. Más que esperar a que Cersei la buscara después de seguir interpretando ser la mujer de un cabrón.  
Jayle rompió el beso para morder su labio inferior y seguir dejando mordiscos por su mandíbula. Pyra tembló entre sus brazos y expuso su cuello. Quería más. Deseaba ser devorada por la leona y le daría todo. Antes de que llegase un beso o un mordisco se separaron; unos pasos sonaron más altos que sus gemidos y el roce de la ropa.  
Pyra dejó la zona de entrenamiento antes de que el cielo se volviese negro por completo, al contrario que sus ojos.  
Jaylie recogió su arma y siguió dando estocadas. Al aire y a la imagen de sí misma disfrutando de ese beso que no debería haberle dado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A la quinta va la vencida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyra Baelish... madre mía. Las heridas, la cicatriz, la armadura...

Pyra esperaba en el jardín, relajada y a oscuras, en su elemento: preparada. No se había puesto la ropa de noche porque le había pillado trabajando, esta vez sí, en la contabilidad del reino. La deuda a los Lannister aumentaba y también la que tenían con el Banco de Hierro de Braavos, aunque de esto último poco sabían. Era un arma de doble filo y una red de seguridad para ella. aunque ahora, con las arcas vacías apenas podía llenarse los bolsillos y dependía únicamente de sus prostíbulos y extorsiones. No le iba mal, pero ella no se conformaba solo con eso. Y quizá hoy podría arreglar la deuda Lannister; o cualquiera de sus otros planes. Sin duda, esta era una oportunidad que tomar.

—Dame Jaylie, sígame, por favor —dijo suavemente cuando vio una sombra tambalearse en su dirección. Necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para andar, y también lo necesitó para decir:  
—No.

La caballera respiraba con dificultad y el dolor era palpable en su rostro. Cambiaba todos sus bellos rasgos, y Pyra quería hacer todo lo posible por no ver ese sufrimiento más de lo necesario.

—Es de ser bastante idiota el tener una lanza clavada en el hombro y andar con ella por la fortaleza. Te devalua como guardia nocturno. Habrá preguntas, y no serán tan graciosas como las mías, te lo aseguro. O vienes conmigo o todos sabrán lo que hacías. O más bien pretendías, ya que te veo con la armadura puesta. Y sé que no quieres eso…

No sonaba como alguien que ayuda, sonaba como alguien que amenaza. Y la caballera estaba todavía alerta y con la adrenalina en la sangre.

—Si voy contigo tendré que pagar tu silencio. —Sonó con asco y dolor. Dolor doble por tener que estar negociando ayuda a la mujer a la que había besado pasionalmente un par de horas antes.

—¿Hay algún problema en que un Lannister pague? Primera vez que oigo esta excusa. —Acompañó el comentario con una risa y siguió tranquila, siendo un personaje fuera de lugar en la estampa peligrosa que se había creado por el rastro de sangre de la mujer leonina.

Jaylie pasó de largo y se apoyó un momento contra la pared para seguir avanzando. El aire removía sus cabellos y el frío de la noche pellizcaba sus rostros al descubierto. Resoplaba y gruñía, sujetando ahí donde se perdía de vista al mango roto de la lanza con una mano. No debía estar muy profunda, pero lo suficiente para dejarle sin movilidad en todo el brazo ahora mismo que colgaba flácido.  
Desde su posición vulnerable Jaylie seguía exudando una energía poderosa. Luchaba por no sentir dolor, por respirar y por mantenerse tan erguida como siempre gustaba. Quitarle la espina a la leona podía no garantizarle tanto agradecimiento como Pyra pensaba, porque la dejaba libre para morder, y, además, estaba disfrutando de la escena más de lo normal.   
Jaylie evaluó la situación. La herida era grave, pero no mortal. El maestre podía ayudarle con ella; cualquiera podía darle cuidados, pero a cambio pedirían la verdad. La verdad es que había sido atacada yendo a encontrarse con la Reina y había dejado atrás un cadáver. Lo peor no era el cuerpo, lo peor ahora mismo es que se supiese que hacía y que ya no podía participar en la justa que se celebraba en un par de días. Sería una desgracia para la familia no hacer gala de todo el poder que tenían. Su padre quedaría decepcionado y Cersei no querría ni mirarla a la cara. Les verían débiles y tramarían contra ellos.   
Le gustaba pensar que no jugaba al juego de tronos, pero sin duda todos tenían una participación quisiesen o no por haber nacido en una de las casas más poderosas de los siete reinos. Taywyn era el alma de los Lannister, la propia definición: respeto, miedo, poder. Tyron era la cabeza: ingenioso, inteligente y perspicaz. Cersei el corazón: venganza, rabia y solo capaz de amar a los suyos. Y ella misma, el cuerpo: la imagen, la arrogancia y la fuerza. Y más que todo eso, ellos eran rojo y dorado. Sangre y oro.

—Los lannister tenemos oro y tú quieres otra cosa como pago —dijo, tratando de entender más la situación para ganar poder. Meñique le hacía parar a pensar antes de actuar. En parte le complicaba la vida porque prefería atajarlo todo luchando con violencia, pero en parte la mejoraba. Se sentía mucho más preparada para todo tras concederle unos segundos de pensamiento y no dejar que la sangre le burbujease dentro.

—Acepto muchos tipos de pago, pero podemos hablar de deudas más tarde. En mis aposentos tengo todo lo necesario para evitar que te desangres.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabías que llegaba malherida? —receló.

Pyra paró un momento para lanzarle una mirada a Jaylie.

—Yo no tengo libélulas, es cierto. Yo conozco a mucha gente —dijo señalando tras ella, donde un hombre y una mujer les esperaban—. Y también querría conocerte a ti. Que seas hermana de la Reina no significa que no podamos… hablar —dijo esta última palabra con lujuria, susurrándola con la voz más rasposa de lo habitual.

—¿Por qué me confiesas que has estado espiándome?

—Cualquier otra excusa sería estúpida e insincera.

—¿Te preocupa ser insincera conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué sentido quieres conocerme?

Pyra la miró de arriba a abajo.

—En todos, pero me conformo con el que tú quieras.

—Eres capaz de ser sincera sin realmente decir nada que te incrimine.

—Es un don.

Al ver que Jaylie no se movía, Pyra chasqueó los dedos para que sus dos confidentes le ayudasen. Sabía que no se fiaba de ella, pero de dos prostitutos sin más que una fina tela cubriéndoles quizá sí. La rubia empezaba a marearse y su cuerpo era quien verdaderamente tomaba la decisión.  
El hombre y la mujer ayudaron a que andase estabilizada y atajaron por los pasillos más solitarios y silenciosos hasta llegar a la habitación de Baelish. Al entrar encontraron todo preparado para la intervención, y Pyra se puso manos a la obra quitándose el vestido. Con solo con el camisón interior podía moverse con la facilidad. Era más diestra, certera y rápida.   
No espero haber sacado los pies del ropaje que fue a desvestir a Jaylie. Fue quitando piezas de la armadura y dejándolas sobre la piel de oso que tapaba gran parte de la habitación, haciendo que la Lannister estuviese más cómoda mientras sus prostitutos iban y venían con palanganas de agua, gasas, ungüentos y también hilo y aguja. Se arrodilló para quitarle escarpes, grebas y rodilleras. Siguió apartando los trozos metal mientras Jaylie se apoyaba ligeramente contra el escritorio de su habitación.

—¿No irás a coserme la piel tú? —preguntó, alterada.

—Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer yo. Y también voy a hacer algo que te va a doler muchísimo. Toma, muerde esto y agárrate con fuerza a la mesa. Primero le desabrochó la capa, que cayó al suelo pesadamente, después la hombrera derecha. Entonces vino lo peor. Jaylie se preparó, pero soltó un chillido igualmente que se ahogó con el trozo de madera que tenía en la boca. Había clavado los dientes en cuanto Pyra había agarrado el mango de la lanza para tirar de él.

—Joder… está más profunda de lo que creía —masculló. Se apartó de ella un momento para coger un bote y echarle el contenido por el estrecho hueco que dejaba la coraza en el cuello. El líquido llegó a la herida y la empapó, pero Jaylie no sintió nada más que algo de frío a pesar de que esperaba escozor o dolor—. Olivar, Ros, venid aquí. Tú —dijo señalando al primero que llamó—, quiero que le empujes contra la mesa, en dirección contraria a la que voy a tirar. Ros, tú tienes que desabrochar la hombrera, la pechera y el espaldar con rapidez. Va a empezar a desangrarse en cuanto saquemos esto. Hay que parar la hemorragia cuanto antes. Quiero que luego hagáis presión en la herida a la vez. Jaylie, aunque parezca mentira, sí, has hecho bien en seguir andando por ahí con la lanza clavada.

—¿Me tomas por imbécil? Claro que sé actuar frente a una herida.

—Cualquiera lo diría. Es la primera vez que te rozan la armadura. Solo veo brillo, brillo y más brillo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo con resquemor.

—Espera, no pensarás que tengo nada que ver… —Baelish retiró las manos de su cercanía, ofendida.

—Ayúdame de una vez, joder.

—Vale, Vas a sentir algo porque todavía no te ha hecho efecto por completo así que... aguanta.

—Soy una caballera de la…

Pyra no quiso escuchar su discurso de mujer fuerte.

—A la de tres, dos, uno...

Tiraron, cada uno en una dirección, compenetrados. Querían sacar el metal de la carne que había pasado por más metal, y al salir rasgó más carne todavía salpicando el metal. Ya no podía decirse que era una herida en el hombro. Estaba entre el pecho y la clavícula, rompiendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Jaylie aulló, con el trozo de madera encajado en los colmillos y la saliva cayéndole por las comisuras. No la habrían oído en habitaciones cercanas, pero sí en el pasillo. Ros gimió mientras sus manos peleaban contra las correas que sujetaban la armadura. Quería enmascarar el dolor de Jaylie y lo hizo sin necesidad de tener orden de Pyra; era una chica lista.  
Ya desnuda, Jaylie se desplomó en el suelo, agotada, reposando la espalda contra la pata del escritorio. Pyra aprovechó para colocarla con cuidado sobre la alfombra y ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella con el hilo y la aguja en mano. Los confidentes presionaban con paños mojados en alguna sustancia que cortaba la hemorragia lo suficiente para que Pyra supiese por dónde coser sin que todo fuese un mar rojo resbaladizo a pesar de que ya lo era bastante. Se iba a tener que frotar bien las uñas mientras Olivar frotaba el suelo y quemaba su cara alfombra.  
Tras un par de minutos, retiraron los paños y la presión. Rasgaron la prenda interior para exponerla por completo; Pyra clavó la aguja, confiada. Jaylie se sentía desmayar, pero Pyra no dejaba de susurrarle cotilleos para distraerla. Algunos graciosos, otros francamente sórdidos. Le frunció el ceño, enfadada como un crío que no quiere despertar por la mañana, pero gracias a ella no cayó en la oscuridad.   
Baelish comenzó la tarea de coser desde abajo, donde la herida empezaba a separar el músculo del pecho de la rubia. No le iba a quedar una cicatriz preciosa, pero para Pyra no era prioritario que lo fuese. Lo importante era cerrar, y por eso entraba, el hilo corría por el agujero y apretaba la carne desgarrada e irregular contra la carne. Jaylie tenía el ceño fruncido de forma permanente y respiraba de forma irregular. El cilindro de madera de su boca seguía clavado en sus colmillos, pero su mandíbula ya no podía hacer más presión.  
Siguió dando puntos, unos más torcidos que otros, algunos más apretados; no, la cicatriz no quedaría bonita. Sería roja y abultada por mucho tiempo, perenne, como la suya. Si el ataque hubiese sido un poco más abajo y más fuerte se hubiese quedado sin corazón. Pyra casi se quedó sin vísceras cuando consiguió la suya.  
Olivar y Ros acercaron un cubo de agua y un trapo con el que Pyra limpió la herida. Después aplicó un ungüento verdoso a lo largo de toda la línea que había creado y, finalmente lo tapó y vendó todo. Cuando acabó, Jaylie ya no tenía esa fea arruga entre las cejas; estaba extenuada.

—Jaylie, abre los ojos. Vamos a llevarte a la cama y quiero asegurarme de un par de cosas antes. Tienes que beber leche de amapola.

La Lannister hizo lo que se le pidió e incluso intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de Pyra en su pecho la devolvió al suelo. Entre los tres la cargaron hasta la cama como buenamente pudieron. Lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio en cuanto estuvo contra el colchón. Se oyó un chasquido de dedos y después la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ros y Olivar ya limpiarían la habitación en la mañana. Ahora les tocaba hacerse cargo de los pasillos y el exterior.

—Empiezo a pensar que has hecho todo esto para meterme en tu cama —dijo Jaylie—. Serías capaz. ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? ¿Aquí?

Cuando se giró para encararla, los ojos de Pyra eran casi negros. Su sonrisa arrogante no acompañaba.

—Sí, a tu lado.

—Pero eso quiere decir que...

—Shh —chistó—. Estaba contestando a tu broma con otra. Recuéstate, bebe la leche de amapola y cierra los ojos. Necesitas que alguien esté pendiente por si te mueves al dormir y se te saltan los puntos. Habría que volver a coser. Y no me queda nada para hacer que no te duela. ¿No querrás que te duela?

Otra vez el tono amenazante que pocas veces salía, solo cuando estaban solas.

—Prometo no moverme —dijo, mientras bebía torpemente.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. No a mí.

Jaylie se recostó y tapó su desnudez con unas pieles.

Pyra se limpió el sudor de la frente y se tumbó junto a ella. El camisón beige que llevaba se movió y reveló una cicatriz propia que su cuello alto solía esconder. Jaylie la analizó un buen rato antes de preguntar:  
—¿Y tu cicatriz? ¿También te atacó un cualquiera en mitad de la noche? ¿Le mataste, a quien te hizo eso?

—Solo es un recuerdo de cuando me creí guerrera. De una batalla perdida.

—¿Hasta donde llega?

Jaylie quería saber. Quería recorrer...

—Hasta el ombligo.

Hasta ahí y más abajo.

—¿Quién te curó a ti?

—Un maestre.

Las respuestas cortas y secas dejaban claro que era un tema que no le gustaba tratar y solo por eso Jaylie luchó contra la extenuación y siguió hablando. No era que le interesase saber de ella. No.

—Te lo hizo mejor que tú a mí. Habrá preguntas a pesar de haber escondido el ataque.

—Como las que me haces tú a mí. —Tras un largo silencio añadió—: La mía fue tratada por alguien con extenso conocimiento, a vida o muerte, y es tan grande que poco la puedo ocultar. Es tan grande como lo fue mi amor por Catelyn Stark.

—Ah, así que fue por una chica.

—Las heridas más grandes y graves siempre lo son.

—Sí, la mía puede que sea por tu culpa.

Pyra se rió.

—No ha sido tan grave y si tanto te apetece saber, soy quien lleva las apuestas de la justa. La casa siempre gana, independientemente de qué caballera caiga de su montura. Te confesaré también, ahora que estamos traficando con secretos, que no tanta gente ha apostado por ti. Hay una nueva caballera muy interesante: Loretta Tyrell, de Altojardín. Tiene unos bucles castaños increíbles y una sonrisa que arranca susurros por donde reluce. —Se acurrucó un poco más cerca de ella—. Además, se dice que cada uno de los Tyrell desprende un olor característico a pasar. En el décimo día de su nombre es cuando escogen una flor diferente para formar un jardín. No todos huelen a rosas a pesar de que sea su emblema. De hecho, solo puede oler a rosas quien tenga más poder en la familia, y hasta que esta no muera, nadie más puede apropiarse de su flor. —Pyra le daba toda la información a Jaylie como si fuese un cuento, con susurros dramatizados, mientras se les cerraban los ojos a ambas por la larga noche vivida. Antes de que estuviese dormida del todo añadió—: siento no poder apostar por ti. Lo haría si eso te demostrase que estoy de tu parte.

—Me has curado. Es más importante que enriquecerte a mi costa.

—Mañana te diré lo que ha costado esto.

—Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

Jaylie sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—...y el conocimiento es poder —agregó la otra cuando, finalmente, la respiración de su acompañante se acompasó y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

***

Durmieron de forma intermitente, con Jaylie despertándose del dolor y gimoteando y Pyra poniéndole una pierna encima para forzarla a que no se girase. Antes de que el sol se asomara sus pies tocaron el suelo de gélida piedra la habitación. Nadie podía encontrar a Jaylie Lannister en la cama de Pyra Baelish.   
A esta última le dolió echarla tan pronto de su lecho, dolorida y con ropa prestada; era una visión triste y pobre de lo que había imaginado para ella. Tuvo que hacerle un recogido rápido que la dejase irreconocible y poner sobre su cuerpo un vestido discreto que no le hacía ningún favor.   
Pyra prometió que haría que le llevaran las partes de su armadura para su reparación y que Olivar se acercaría a hacerle unas curas durante los siguientes días. El duo de confidentes-prostitutos había ayudado en el tratamiento de sus heridas, borrado huellas y eliminado pruebas, todo en una noche. «Ayudar a Pyra Baelish debe traer consigo muchas riquezas para arriesgarse de esa forma. Y quizá algo más», pensó Jaylie. Eso no se conseguía solo con intimidación.  
Se extrañó de que no fuese ella quien volviese a curarla con sus manos diestras y dedos elegantes, pero supuso que estaría ocupada con sus burdeles y el trabajo del consejo. Pensó mucho en todo lo que estaría haciendo en lugar de ir a verla, como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días.  
Quedaban apenas tres días para la justa. Insuficientes para curarse un mínimo. Sabía que si no clavaba la lanza primero sería desestabilizada y se le abriría la herida de nuevo. Quizá era hasta bueno, porque podría enmascararla después del torneo. Estaba cansada de patrullar con ella y tan solo había pasado medio día. Lo que no podría ocultar sería la pérdida de orgullo de toda la familia ante los Tyrell.  
Jaylie se preguntó más cosas de las que lo había hecho en su vida.  
Pyra no tuvo que pensar nada más, solo dejar que todo fluyese.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la sexta vez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA INTENSIDAD

Jaylie estaba nerviosa, cuando lo normal sería tener la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Estaba en su elemento, más o menos. Multitud, gritos, violencia… pero lo que de verdad apreciaba eran las batallas, junto a su ejército y un centenar de espadas chocando a la par. Respirar y oler el miedo, la sangre y la entrega. Todo esto era una mentira. Un juego. Y aun así… no estaba en su mejor momento para jugar y el miedo se había instalado en su estómago. Los abucheos penetraban su armadura; estaba desnuda ante ellos. A pesar de que su escudera le había ayudado a prepararse con la de los Lannister, se sentía una leona magullada y expuesta. La presión de las vendas sobre su hombro se lo recordaba con cada movimiento.   
Era estúpido participar con la herida que tenía y sabiendo que, con casi toda seguridad, iba a perder. Oía los gritos de la multitud reaccionando al resto de los competidores. Primero había silencio por su parte, mientras que los caballos eran los protagonistas, y después un esplendoroso trueno seguido de unos largos segundos de jolgorio hasta que las trompetas lo ahogaban para anunciar un nuevo duelo.  
Pyra entró en la tienda de los Lannisters barriendo el suelo de arena y heno con el bajo de su vestido. El regocijo del festival intentó entrar a la par, pero la opaca tela lo amortiguó.

—Dame Jaylie. —hizo una reverencia—. He venido a desearte suerte, aunque... las apuestas siguen sin estar contigo, lo lamento.

—Ya lo sabíamos —dijo tajante la leona.

—¿Has visto a Loretta? —preguntó Pyra intentando sacarle conversación.

—Visto y olido.

Pyra se acercó más a Jaylie, ignorando que su escudera revoloteaba por allí todavía.

—¿A qué flor huele? —le preguntó a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

—A jazmín.

—No me gusta. Demasiado… dulzón.

Jaylie sonrió.

—¿Qué olores prefieres?

—La menta —confesó Pyra.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. Siempre te huele el aliento a menta.

—Es refrescante. Sobre todo para besar.

Jaylie rememoró el beso y deseó que volviese a darle uno igual para tener suerte en la justa. La iba a necesitar. Cersei nunca entraba donde estaban el resto de caballeras. Debía estar bien peinada y vestida junto al Rey, siendo una perfecta muñeca. Apretó el puño y suspiró para dejar salir la rabia.

—¿Crees que lo sabe alguien? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo, rehuyendo la preocupación de sus ojos.

—Solo podremos saberlo cuando te embista. Si va a por tu izquierda es que te quiere rematar. Si va a la derecha es que sabe que eres diestra y quiere desarmarte de la forma honorable e ignorante.

Jaylie asintió y se terminó de colocar la correa de los guanteletes. Pyra simplemente se quedó mirándola mientras terminaba de prepararse.

Baelish la estaba volviendo loca. Le enseñaba una cara que no enseñaba a otros y siempre acababa encontrándosela mirando con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Le gustaba la atención que le prestaba, y a la vez la detestaba. Sabía que no era una mujer honorable, pero eso no era lo que buscaba en una mujer.

—Es increíble lo impecable que te ves siempre —dijo comenzando a dar vueltas a su alrededor analizándola—. Tus vestidos resaltan tu belleza y son propios de tu estilo, pero sin que llamen la atención y ensombrezcan los de cualquier otra dama de la corte. Son elegantes, finos y llenos de detalles, pero no opulentos de una forma burlona. Es imposible encontrar ni una arruga y nada fuera de lugar, y sin embargo, cuando te miro… es como si estuvieses deshilachada. Como si pudiese coger ese hilo y tirar de él para sacar todos los defectos para verte como realmente eres, pero solo yo. Solo me lo muestras a mí.

Jaylie detectó algo que no había visto nunca en ella: sorpresa. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, esperando a decir algo en respuesta.

—Es curioso porque yo siempre he visto tu armadura refulgente y sin ningún arañazo. —Esta vez fue Baelish quien rodeó a la leona—. Y la lanza que te clavaron es la que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que, vista bajo determinada luz, está corroída. Es débil, penetrable y nada confiable. De nada sirve que la pulas, pues se puede de dentro hacia afuera. Y no hay nada malo con el poder que corroe el metal. Significa que es fuerte, a la par que vulnerable. Se quiere liberar.  
No había nadie dentro con ellas, pues habían entendido que no debían estar. Se miraron la una a la otra, de pie, reconociendo que no eran como la imagen que daban al mundo, sino que eran algo mucho peor. Ambas con secretos. Ambas con defectos. Ambas caóticas y rebeldes, pero con una fijación. Actualmente, la una con la otra.

Y por eso Jaylie la agarró por la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Pyra se entregó rápida, alzando su cuello para llegar hasta esos altos labios. Había entre ellas una conexión que iba más allá de ser quienes eran. Era por ser como eran. Ambas algo roto, podrido, condenado.

Loretta Tyrell tiró a Jaylie Lannister de su montura atacando su hombro derecho y dejando una marca en su débil armadura.  
El vestido de Pyra quedó sucio y descosido por los bajos.


	7. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 vez en la que es Jaylie Lannister quien primero habla a Pyra Baelish...
> 
> y... SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alerta lemon sub/dom power play y eso.

—Buenas tardes, señora Baelish —dijo Jaylie entrando en su alcoba y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Podría haber sido un buenos días como los que le deseaba Pyra, pero Jaylie se había pasado toda mañana pensando si ir a saludarla o ser una cobarde. Que le diesen una espada para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, eso podía gestionarlo. En cosas del corazón era más simple y no quería pensar. Prefería creer a otros que sabían leerla mejor y la conocían. Cersei le dijo que tenían una conexión especial por ser mellizas lo creyó. Se sentía como tal. Era amor y no había sentido la necesidad de otra persona… hasta ella.  
No quería creer a Pyra tampoco cuando le decía que eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. ¿Tan débil era la conexión con Cersei que necesitaba con otra persona con un color de ojos similar y una simple atracción física? ¿Era solo eso lo que de daba Pyra o había más? A pesar de que seguía pensando en que Cersei y ella eran más parecidas y vinieron al mundo juntas para vivirlo, una extraña y poderosa cuerda tiraba de ella hacia Pyra.

—Buenas tardes —respondió. No añadió su nombre, como siempre. Y le afectó más de lo que quería admitir porque le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios traviesos; esos que utilizaba para mentir y manipular, pero también para besar.  
Después de un largo silencio, Pyra se giró y la miró con incredulidad. Hoy no había armadura que aflojar y eso quería decir que no servía en la Fortaleza Roja; alguien más sabía lo de su hombro, probablemente Amarilla. Le habían dado descanso, reposo; días libres como los que le prometió Pyra.

—Vengo a decirte que tienes razón.

—¿En qué exactamente? —preguntó Baelish, haciéndose la dura de mollera.

—En que debemos elegir nuestras acciones y no seguir los códigos de otros. —Pyra se acercó un poco, sabiendo que eso le animaría a hablar—. Ya rompí un juramento una vez. Ahora voy a romper una promesa.

—Jaylie, entiendo tu posición como Lannister, como Matarreyes, como hermana de la Reina y como amante.

Hubo una larga pausa durante la que se perdieron en el verde que compartían. También el plateado era de ambas, una lo tenía imbuido en los ojos y la otra imbuia el verde en su armadura. Pero hoy no. Hoy todo era más claro. Sin tormenta y sin metal.

—No sé que puedo darte.

—No te pido... exclusividad —dijo Pyra avanzando otro paso—. Tampoco te pido un para siempre. Quiero que me elijas ahora y lo hagas siempre que quieras porque sabes que aunque tenemos una conexión lo importante es que tú tengas la libertad de decidir. Igual que la tienes si quieres matar a un Rey o mentir a los siete dioses. Junto a mí solo hay libertad. —Jaylie la miró. Eso podía dárselo, sí. Y quería la libertad. Quería que la armadura dejase de pesar tanto y que el arma fuese verdaderamente cortante y no simple atrezzo. Quería formar parte del caos de Baelish. Uno que nadie más percibía y que les era tan íntimo.  
»Aunque ahora que lo dices, sí que me gustaría verte con vestido. No te lo dije solo para molestarte.

—Bueno, yo soy libre para hacerlo o no, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto

—Pues elijo no hacerlo.

Pyra sonrió.

—Nunca había imaginado que sería tan gratificante tener a alguien a mi lado que fuese tan parecida a mí.

—Si yo te pidiese que te pusieses pantalones también te negarías —afirmó Jaylie.

—Sí, pero por distintas razones.

—¿Y cuales son esas?

—Que no puedes controlarme porque también soy libre.

—Hagamos uso de nuestra libertad, entonces.

Jaylie avanzó hasta adentrarse en sus aposentos. Se recostó en la cama boca arriba y desabrochó el nudo que cerraba su camisa interior con una ligera mueca de dolor. Apartó la tela y reveló sus pechos y las vendas que la impedían levantar los brazos.   
Pyra sonrió. Por fin tenía a Jaylie Lannister donde quería. Sin armadura y sin orgullo. Inmovilizada y sin fuerza. Con su imagen desnuda y armas menos cortantes. ¿Sin valor? Con el valor que ella la daba. Uno que con el tiempo se devaluaba. Y, sin embargo… ahora mismo era la moneda dorada más reluciente que había visto. Y debía ser suya. Era Consejera de la Moneda al fin y al cabo.

Casi se sintió mal por haberle causado tanto dolor. Casi. Ahora lo borraría todo con placer. Y nunca sabría que había sido ella quien había dejado inútiles esos brazos; atados sin cuerda para poder hacer con ella lo que le placía.  
Se acercó al lecho muy despacio, desvistiéndose ella misma con destreza. Los dedos se deslizaban entre los cordones del corsé que la constreñía hoy, liberándose para mostrarse desnuda ante quien lo merecía. Quien era un poco como ella tenía derecho a mirar su cuerpo y su alma. También a pelearse y a luchar como ella gustaba.   
La clara rendición de su cuerpo chocaba con la fiereza de sus ojos que decían que ella había empezado esto. Que observaba cada movimiento y era ella la que había ordenado mudamente que se desnudase. Y a Pyra no le importaba que se lo creyese, porque en cuanto el corsé cayó al suelo también lo hizo la tela pesada del vestido y rápidamente se subió a la cama, sobre ella.

—¿Qué quieres tú de mí? —preguntó.

—Se te marca la línea de sonrisa —dijo Jaylie delineándola y haciéndola más pronunciada al causar la pícara medio sonrisa de Baelish—. También las de la frente, de tanto tramar y manipular. —Recorrió también esta parte—. Me gustaría que se te formasen algunas de besarme. Besa mis labios.

Pyra lo hizo con ganas.

Juntaron sus finos labios, abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se enfrentaron. Jaylie no podía levantar los brazos para acariciar el pelo plateado de las sienes de Pyra, pero ella estaba en ventaja y pudo profundizar el beso y devorarla. El húmedo sonido de sus lenguas y el rasgar de sus ropas era música.

¿Y qué si era ella misma la que se quitaba la ropa? ¿Y qué si era ella misma la que se inclinaba para besarla? ¿Y qué si ella era la que preguntaba qué quería que le hiciese? Estaba encima. Tocaba, besaba y mordía. Podía ignorar sus peticiones y hacerlo donde quisiese. Lo importante es que Jaylie no comandaba. No realmente. Eran peticiones, ruegos, súplicas. Salían de forma suave de entre sus finos labios, como un suspiro. Con anhelo.

—Besa mi cuello.

Y Pyra besó.

—Muerde.

Y Pyra mordió.

Jaylie gimió y Pyra siguió. Succionó y devoró su cuello, dejándole una marca roja ahí donde había atacado y una transparente en la ropa interior, pequeña, pero que amenazaba con hacerse más grande.

—Más —pidió la rubia.

Pyra trazó un camino de besos desde el primer lugar que atacó hasta el centro de sus pechos. Uno lo atacó con sus labios y su lengua. El otro con su mano y sus dedos. Era la estrategia perfecta que remató con un pellizco y un mordisco a la par. El gemido sin pudor de Jaylie la hizo vibrar. Ella también sufría las consecuencias de esta batalla y ambas respiraban irregularmente y dejaban escapar sonidos de placer que intoxicaban a la otra.  
La preciosa piel nívea de Jaylie clamaba por ser atacada en todos sus puntos, así que después de adorar sus tetas por largo rato, Pyra siguió bajando por su vientre con su lengua y arañando sus costados con sus dedos. Llegó hasta los huesos de su cadera y se desmontó de ella, quedando a los pies de la cama, admirándola. Jaylie también la miró y se abrió para ella sin que se lo hubiese pedido, pidiéndole ella que la tocase y la sintiese, de nuevo mudamente, solo con miradas y gestos. Jaylie Lannister no era una mujer de muchas palabras, y eso a Pyra le daba rabia porque quería arrancar todos los sonidos posibles de su garganta. Separó más las piernas al ver que la había dejado aturdida. Jaylie la quería y la quería ya.   
¿Y cómo iba a negarse Pyra si ella también la deseaba ahora mismo? Su blanca ropa interior estaba mojada y cuando pasó su dedo por la tela consiguió más humedad y más suspiros. Lo movió de arriba a abajo, demasiado emocionada por poder tenerla al fin frente a ella, sonrojada y resoplando, siendo oro derretido con esmeraldas incrustadas.   
Su mano izquierda se clavó en su muslo y se impulsó para acercar su cara a su centro. Siguió besando y mordiendo la parte interna de esas largas piernas, mientras que solo un dedo, muy suavemente, describía un camino de arriba a abajo entre los pliegues que se transparentaban a través del tejido.

—Pyra —chilló—. Más. Más.

Esta rió, pícara y confiada. Amando como sonaba su nombre en su boca. Estrangulado por el placer.

—¿Sabes cuantos días me has evitado cuando has querido esto? No te lo voy a dar ya. Me has tenido caliente tanto tiempo que no puedo.

—Sí. Dámelo.

Jaylie estaba probando su libertad para darle órdenes. Y Pyra iba a contestar con su libertad para conseguir lo que quería.  
Dejó de tocarla y dirigió sus manos debajo de su propio camisón. Se bajó la ropa interior y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Gateó por todo el cuerpo de Jaylie, hasta que tocó la pared de piedra con sus manos, hincando la rodillas a ambos lados de su cara y su coño sobre ella. Se sacó el camisón por encima de los brazos porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo después.  
La Lannister se relamió ante la visión de su coño mojado.

—Eres preciosa —dijo, antes de sacar la lengua para dar un lametón.

Lo hizo directamente en su entrada, antes de dar un pequeño golpe en su clítoris y hacer que las piernas de Pyra temblasen. Jaylie no podía tocarla con las manos, así que besó y mordió sus piernas, también tanteándola y haciendo que se apoyase contra la pared para no caer sobre ella. Ahora era Pyra quien gemía. Alto, libre y de forma caótica. Como verdaderamente era.

—Devorame entera —pidió. El orgullo era para los imbéciles. No le importaba demandar lo que deseaba.

La risa de Jaylie por su comentario le envió más vibraciones y la hizo morderse el labio cuando volvió a dar lenguetazos en sus pliegues y a martillear su clítoris hinchado. Toque a toque la desmontaba y la convertía en magma. Gritó cuando succionó ahí donde era más sensible y después jadeó como una perra feliz.   
No estaba mojada, estaba empapada, y toda la cara de Jaylie también. Sus flujos se mezclaban con la saliva de ella en el interior de sus muslos y le hacía jodidamente feliz estar donde estaba y como estaba. ¿Cuántas noches se había tocado pensando en como se lo haría? Al menos todas las veces que se habían encontrado. Incluso en la que casi la estrangula. Sobre todo en la que casi la estrangula.  
Y por eso ahora movió sus caderas para obtener más de esa lengua que Jaylie ponía dura para darle más placer. Estaba casi sentada en su cara, ahogándola ahora a ella, disfrutando del placer, el poder y la lucha todo junto y revuelto.   
Siguió moviéndose sobre ella sin pudor, buscando su orgasmo en su boca y ayudada de sus propios sonidos. Unos que Jaylie conseguía como si fueran victorias en diferentes batallas. Notó su orgasmo crecer desde su clítoris, expandiéndose por su cuerpo en forma de ondas, fogonazos y explosiones. Deseó que el placer durase más, fuese más intenso, morderla, ahogarla, corromperla, tocarla, buscarla, jugar con ella y que todo volviese a suceder y repetirse continuamente. Su mente no era racional y le importaba una mierda. Y cuando se corrió lo hizo gritando y arañando esa pared en la que buscaba estabilidad y que poco le daba.

Pyra respiró, agitada, y se bajó de la cara de Jaylie en cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron. La besó y se probó a sí misma en sus labios sin dejar de sonreír antes de quitarle la ropa interior. Se recostó a su lado, tranquilizándose.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, a tu lado, y no directamente entre tus piernas? —Jaylie negó—. Estoy aquí para que respondas a todas mis preguntas. Para que me digas que quieres que te haga. Venga, dímelo con palabras. Con todas las que puedas, sin reprimirte. No te dejes nada.

Pyra jugó con el vello rubio de su monte de venus mientras Jaylie decidía.

—Acaricia mi coño.

—Sí… —contestó mientras su mano bajó y se cueló entre sus pliegues, al fin sin ropa de por medio.

—Dime que te gusta lo mojada que estoy por ti.

—Me gusta lo mojada que estás por mí. Estás chorreando. Por y para mí.

Pyra le dió más palabras de las que pedía y esparció su humedad desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, sabiendo que la cama también empezaba a empaparse.

—Toca mi clítoris. Muérdeme los pezones. Primero despacio… y luego más fuerte. Estira.

—Como diga mi señora Lannister.

—Soy tu leona.

—Mi leona —se corrigió antes de apretar su pezón. Era más sensible que ella con sus tetas y lo adoraba.

Jaylie se arqueó ante el contacto buscando más. Jadeó, porque todavía no quería gritar.

—No te refrenes. Quiero oír también tus gemidos. —Y Jaylie gimió más alto porque se lo pidió Pyra. Porque si lo hacía le daría más de esos dedos largos y diestros.

—Méteme.... —pidió, pero el resto de la frase quedó ahogada porque Pyra se adelantó e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Jaylie pensó que eso la satisfaría, pero se movía desesperada contra toda la mano de Pyra buscando todo el placer posible.

—Tus gemidos también me dicen que hacer. Sigue retorciéndote conmigo dentro —indicó Pyra.

Jaylie sabía que quería más. No le importaba pedir. Ya no.

—Fóllame con dos. Fóllame con dos —repitió.

No lo pidió por favor porque sus gemidos ya lo indicaban y Pyra le daba todo cuando quería. No la torturaba. La quería hacer feliz con sus manos y los besos que seguía depositando por su pecho.  
Jaylie no sentía el dolor de sus heridas, solo placer, aunque se equivocaba con asumir que Pyra no la torturaba. Se metía en ella lenta y lánguidamente, haciendo que su humedad causase un ruido exquisito, pero sin ser lo suficientemente rápido para correrse.

—Más rápido. Haz que me corra. Más.

Pyra salió de ella con un sonoro pop. Jaylie iba a protestar hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para meter su lengua entre sus piernas y sus dedos de nuevo donde debían estar. Suspiró, jadeó y gritó.   
Pyra gemía como una perra y lamía como una perra y era sedosa en ella a la vez que su voz era áspera y ronca. Iba a ser su perdición.  
Paró de lamer para decirle «Córrete para mí y por mí» y fue como si su lengua nunca hubiese dejado su clítoris. Se retorció y arqueó y luchó contra una de las manos de Pyra que intentaba mantenerla contra la cama mientras se corría, viendo estrellas detrás de sus párpados cerrados y notando un fuerte tirón dentro de ella. Gritó tanto que supo que toda la corte felicitaría a Pyra esa noche. Y que sabiendo que hablaban de ella volvería a tener las bragas mojadas recordándolo. Y acabaría allí otra vez esa noche.  
Pyra se maravilló de la fuerza con la que el coño de de Jaylie atrapaba sus dedos dentro de ella, reclamándolos como suyos. Y lo eran. Esta noche y todas las que estaban por venir. Se la iba a follar sin que pudiese mover sus manos, sobre sus codos cuando estuviese curada, con los ojos vendados y con un par de juguetes. Tenía muchos planes para ella. Su cerebro volvía a poner en marcha el sistema de engranajes.

Jaylie tenía la mente en blanco, como a ella le gustaba. Estaba extasiada. Y quería volver a estarlo. Dejó la alcoba tras darle un largo y apasionado beso. Ahora era libre y caótica porque Pyra estaba deshilachada y ella corroída. Como debía ser.


End file.
